D'halloween au Nouvel An
by death in vegas
Summary: Une prise de conscience et un temps de réflexion de la fête d'Halloween au réveillon du Nouvel An seront nécessaires afin qu'Edward et Bella se retrouvent pour de bon. Tous Humains. Lemon à venir dans la deuxième partie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, les amis.**

**Je sais que cela fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Peut être trop mais bon, je ne vais pas en faire des lignes non plus.**

**Être loin de FF et de ses histoires m'a fait du bien. J'avais besoin d'être déconnectée au virtuel et la real life m'a aussi rappelé à ses bons souvenirs. Ces dernières années, je me suis achetée une nouvelle voiture, coupé les cheveux à la garçonne, regardé le dernier volet de Breacking Dawn, pleurer lors du deuxième volet de Breaking Dawn et fait une petite fille qui a fêté ses deux ans la semaine dernière.**

**Je vais donc faire court.**

**Je dédie cette histoire à Eneelamia qui en publiant un ultime chapitre de sa belle histoire Destin, m'a virtuellement bottée le cul pour rechercher mon password. A Mia2b qui n'est plus sur FF. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir ce site. A Louise Malone qui m'a poussé à publier ma toute première histoire. A Effexor, Eliloulou, Clairdelune et toutes les autres avec qui j'ai tant aimé lire vos histoires et partager sur FF notre amour de l'écriture.**

**Première partie: **

**D'Halloween...**

« Aïïïïïe! »

Mon œil faisait un mal de chien. Comment j'allais faire lundi pour aller bosser? Et mon nez qui n'arrêtait pas de pisser le sang….

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai pas encore commencé. »

Rosalie prit de nouveau les bords de l'arcade ensanglantée et je sus cette fois ci que l'aiguille avait traversé la peau. Genre _vraiment_.

Ma voix poussa dans les aigus. C'était horrible aussi bien pour la douleur que de m'entendre crier ainsi.

« Putaiiiin de meeeerde! »

« Je te jure Cullen. Si tu bouges encore une fois, j'appelle Alice qui se fera certainement un plaisir de me remplacer »

Ma jumelle, jeune créatrice de mode, était techniquement capable de manier une aiguille.

Cependant, à la vue des derniers évènements de la soirée, je devais me faire petit.

Très petit.

« Je ne te demande même pas pourquoi tu as gardé ta trousse médicale avec toi » dis-je pour combler le silence pesant.

« Peut être parce que j'avais prédit que t'allais faire le con »

« Les prédictions c'est le rayon d'Alice d'habitude. » plaisantais-je.

« Ferme la Cullen ! »

Bon, ok, elle n'étais pas d'humeur elle non plus.

Rosalie, alias Lara Croft, ne cilla pas, toute professionnelle qu'elle était, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

La version Cullen de la sorcière Théodora du Magicien d'Oz, le visage figé par la colère, jeta son chapeau sur le carrelage sans se soucier de ruiner son chignon.

« EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER. TU ENTENDS? ET LORSQUE J'AURAIS FINI AVEC TOI, JE VAIS TE... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut tirée en arrière par Luke Skywalker.

« JASPER! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE! NOM DE DIEU ! POSE-MOI PAR TERRE! »

« Non, ma puce, tu es en colère. Et on fait n'importe quoi par colère »

Jasper la ceinturait et peinait à la traîner hors de la pièce.

« C'EST PAS VRAI! JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE AUSSI LUCIDE! POSE MOI PAR TERRE QUE JE LUI PETE SON AUTRE OEIL! »

Retenue par la taille par Jasper, elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ma puce, il faut que tu visualise une image mentale positive. Vas-y, tu peux y arriver »

Ce type était un saint. Et il été doté de cet incroyable don de calmer ma sœur. Enfin, là, c'était plutôt une tentative car Alice ressemblait à une vraie furie.

Cette dernière, à mon grand étonnement, relâcha la pression sur le bois de la porte.

« Là, c'est bien ma puce. Alors, raconte-moi, ce que tu visualises »

Il la retenait contre lui, la berçant un peu.

« Je visualise... Je visualise... ma putain de main qui saisit ma putain de tondeuse pour massacrer la putain de tête de mon frère...Ensuite, je passe mes ciseaux dans son putain de costume.»

Sa voix basse et grave était...flippante et ses yeux me fixaient avec une hargne que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle.

« Heu, bon, je crois que c'est un peu tôt pour les images mentales... On ré essaiera plus tard »

Alice hurla de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière.

Rosalie posa son matériel et aida son frère à refermer la porte.

Elle se remit au travail sans même me porter un regard ni m'adresser un mot.

Je serrais les poings et pinçais les lèvres alors que l'aiguille perça ma peau de façon régulière.

La porte s'ouvrit et cogna encore une fois contre le mur, faisant sursauter Rosalie.

Je le sais parce que l'aiguille alla se ficher plus haut vers le crâne, m'arrachant un cri que je ne pus taire.

« Alice dégage! Tu étrangleras ton frère plus tard. Je suis en train de le recoudre »

« Tu ne devrais le laisser saigner comme le porc qu'il est! »

Elle s'approcha de moi, brandissant un doigt menaçant au dessus du kleenex faisant office de champ chirurgical. « Toi...Toi...Toi... » Elle était incapable de terminer sa phrase.

J'étais mal. Très mal. Mais je m'en foutais royalement.

« Alice calme toi! Ou je te botte le cul hors de ta salle de bain »

« Me calmer? Me calmer? T'es aveugle?! T'as pas vu le bordel qu'il a foutu là bas?! »

Alice pointait la porte de la salle de bain en tremblant puis se tourna vers moi

Rosalie ne répondit pas, concentrée à éponger le sang qui suintait de ma plaie.

« Je t'avais demandé qu'une chose, Edward. Une seule PUTAIN de chose! Et comme d'habitude, tu n'en n'a fait qu'à ta tête! Ou plutôt je devrais dire avec ta putain de queue! »

« Alice, je suis désolé »

C'était vrai, en ce qui concernait le foutoir dans son salon et peut être même dans d'autres pièces.

C'était vrai pour mes toutes récentes copines, de magnifiques escort girl que j'avais ramené avec moi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai en ce qui concernait le raffut qu'elles avaient causé.

Parce que j'en étais la cause. En partie.

« Tu es désolé?! Tu es désolé?! Mais putain quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule et faire de ma vie un enfer? »

Elle était comme une furie dans la salle de bain.

« Alice, dégage maintenant! Tu m'empêche de me concentrer! »

Ma jumelle cessa de marcher.

« T'as de la chance que Rosalie sois en train de te rafistoler comme un napperon... Ne croies pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. Ça n'a même pas commencé Edward. »

La porte claque de nouveau et Rosalie put reprendre ses travaux de couture sur mon arcade sourcilière.

« Tu sais que t'es dans la merde Cullen. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Elle se sera calmée demain, tu connais Alice. »

« Elle t'avait dit qu'elle avait invité de potentiels clients ce soir. Genre de gros clients? »

« Possible... Je perds vite le fil lorsqu'elle commence à me réciter la liste d'invités. »

J'avais maladroitement éludé.

« Cette soirée était très importante pour elle. »

Une façon subtile de Rosalie pour me faire sentir comme une merde.

« Je lui laisserai ma carte de crédit pour m'excuser et elle se consolera en cramant ma thune. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Elle avait arrêté son point de croix.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un énième sac à main suffira? »

« Ça suffira pour Alice »

Elle laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

« T'es vraiment dans la merde Cullen. »

La porte claque de nouveau le mur.

« Edward, tu vas devoir me racheter un nouveau canapé. Une de tes putes l'a flingué en gerbant dessus. »

Je levais les yeux vers Rosalie et lui fit le regard du« Tu vois, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit? »

« Aucun problème Lice. On y va ensemble à la première heure lundi. »

« Ne croies pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu as ramené des putes avec toi et elles ont foutu ma carrière en l'air! Et toi aussi tu as foutu ma carrière en l'air, vu que c'est TOI qui les as amenées ici! »

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais ramener des personnes avec moi. »

« Je faisais référence à des gens civilisés, Edward: des collègues de ton putain de boulot ou de ta putain de salle de sport, des filles NORMALES qui s'habillent avec des fringues NORMALES que tu verrais régulièrement et pourquoi pas ENFIN! Une petite amie digne de ce nom mais pas de PUTES ! Droguées par dessus le marché! Tu devrais voir l'état de ma chambre, putain! Il y a de poudre partout! Je vais devoir tout désinfecter. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir y encore dormir! »

« N'insulte pas mes copines, s'il te plaît! Lauren était en Soubrette, Kate en infirmière et Tanya était... »

« Oui, je sais en Bunny Girl. Des tenues de putes! Avec toi déguisé en maquereau, c'était le summum! »

Rosalie réprima difficilement un rire. Alice s'était trompée sur mon déguisement, Rosalie l'avait compris.

« Hannibal »

« Quoi Hannibal?! » répéta Alice.

« Je suis déguisé en Hannibal Lecter. Tu sais, Hannibal le Cannibale. Comme dans la série »

« Hannibal est classe. Toi on dirait que tu t'es fourni chez le couturier de Huggy les Bons tuyaux. »

Alice continuait à faire les cent pas derrière une Rosalie totalement imperméable à la conversation.

« Comment elle va? »

Ma sœur s'arrêta net, une expression de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

« Qui? Bunny Girl? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre? »

« Je ne parlais pas de Tanya. »

Elle me fixa l'air étonné.

« Oh, Tu parlais de Bella? Heureuse que tu te sentes concerné! Il y a une demi heure à peine, elle avait surpris son petit copain courir après le pompon de cette pétasse de Bunny Gil, après visiblement avoir partagé un rail de coke avec lui...Il était tellement raide défoncé qu'il s'était même pas rendu compte que son fute était descendu sur ses genoux. A ton avis, comment elle va Edward? »

Ah oui, quand même.

« C'est pas plus mal. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se rende compte maintenant que Riley était un tocard. Pas quand elle sera mariée, avec 2,5 gosses. »

Bon, ok. Je n'aurais pas du attaquer sous cet angle. Rosalie me le fit sentir en tirant sur le fil chirurgical. Je me retins de justesse de hurler, me souvenant de la menace de passer la relais à ma sœur.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire mon gros malin.

« Ce que tu peux être grossier! »

Alice avait repris sa marche.

« Je suis magnanime. »

« Et un bel enfoiré sans cœur. »

La copie quasi parfaite de Luke Skywalker refit son apparition.

« Comment ça se passe là dedans? »

Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle reparte de nouveau dans ses délires et je jurais de le vénérer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« J'ai vu pire, Jazz. » répondis-je.

Il laissa sa belle pour scruter ma blessure.

« Hé ben! Il ne t'a pas raté! »

« C'est si moche que ça? »

« Je dirais impressionnant mais ça n'égale pas ce que t'as fait à Riley. je crois bien que tu lui as déplacé la cloison nasale elle était de travers quand il a décampé d'ici.»

La scène me revint par flashs.

_Bella qui lui hurle dessus. Bella qui pleure. Riley agitant le marteau en plastique de Thor pour appuyer sur ses douteuses explications._

_Bella lui crachant au visage, visiblement peu convaincue._

_Riley giflant Bella._

_Moi coupant à travers la pièce de réception en sautant sur la table basse, renversant quelques verres au passage._

_Riley qui se mordit le poing en se rendant compte de son immense connerie et qui tente de la prendre dans ses bras._

_Bella qui le repousse et qui tourne le dos._

_Sa main agrippant le bras de Bella._

_Bella qui tombe par terre, cognant sa tête contre un meuble._

_Moi me jetant sur lui._

_Lui, me donnant un coup de tête, écrasant mon arcade jusqu'au sang._

_Son putain de sourire quand il me vit prendre conscience du sang qui aveuglait mon œil._

_Mon poing qui percuta son nez. Une fois. Deux fois._

_Hulk blanc de peau -Emmett n'a pas voulu être peinturluré en vert- saisissant mes bras en arrière pour me retenir d'assener un troisième coup, sous les yeux ébahis et apeurés des invités d'Alice._

Emmett qui surgit à l'instant dans la salle de bain comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Alice, faut que tu viennes! »

« Pas maintenant Em'. Je dois régler mes comptes avec mon putain de frangin. »

« Alice, y'a trois flics qui t'attendent. Les voisins ont appelé pour tapage. Jasper leur parle mais ils veulent voir la propriétaire »

« Putain de nom de dieu de bordel de merde! »

Alice aurait du se déguiser en Debra Morgan. Elle était à fond dans le personnage là.

« Alice, dis leur que je me suis fait agresser et que j'irais porter plainte à la première heure demain. »

« Oh toi la ferme! »

« Alice, fais ce que te dis ton frère. Il est avocat. Emmett, balance toutes les couvertures pleine de coke sur le balcon et planque tout ce qui serait suspect. Ils ne viennent pas pour inspecter mais on ne sait jamais. Et toi, Cullen, arrête de bouger. Il faut que je finisse parce que les flics voudront certainement te parler au sujet de ta plainte. »

Rosalie avait débité ça, comme ça, l'air de rien. Cela suffit pour qu'Alice se fige comme une statue.

« BOUGE! »

Ma sœur s'évapora dans la seconde.

Relevant mon kleenex, je la fixais admiratif.

« Wow. »

« Ne te fais aucune illusion. Alice n'est pas la seule à vouloir te décapiter sur la place publique. »

Sa réponse me désarçonna.

« Rose. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait tout ce barouf. Toi aussi tu veux un nouveau sac? »

Elle coupa le dernier fil, posa le ciseau chirurgical avant de regarder avec soin son travail.

« N'insulte pas mon intelligence, s'il te plaît Edward. Je t'ai vu filer un rouleau de billets à Bunny Girl. »

Je bougeais mal à l'aise sur mon tabouret et ma bouche fit la carpe cherchant sa respiration.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Je sais juste que peu de temps après ça, Bella avait surpris son petit copain se faire sucer la queue… Edward, comprends moi bien, je suis moi aussi soulagée que toi de savoir ce connard qui l'a frappé, bien loin d'elle. Moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas ce type. Il était tellement arrogant! Mais avais-tu besoin de faire ça comme ça? »

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

« Un soir je suis sorti avec des collègues dans une boite de strip tease. J'ai vu Riley. En charmante compagnie. Il était tellement saoul que c'est à peine s'il m'avait reconnu. Le gars qui nous a amené ici l'a salué, comme un vieux pote. J'ai questionné mon collègue plus tard. Il m'a dit que c'était un habitué. Riley lui avait confié que même marié, il viendrait encore parce que sa copine était bonne mais pas assez dévergondée à son goût. Bella ne peut pas faire sa vie avec un trou du cul pareil, tu comprends? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois aux conséquences sur Bella. Je veux dire, je comprends. Mais Bella?!... Elle te pardonnera, c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait. Mais de cette façon là... Franchement Edward. »

Elle avait une nouvelle fois raison.

« C'était pas le gars qui lui fallait. »

« Et tu en sais quelque chose peut être sur le genre de mec qui lui faut? »

Je haussais les épaules.

« De toute évidence, pas un connard comme lui »

Elle secoua la tête lentement, comme si c'était une autre réponse qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux, y'a pas à dire, vous faites la paire Bella et toi. »

« Comment ça? »

« Elle, à se trouver les pires tocards de la planète et toi, à te pavaner avec de multiples versions de Barbie. Au sujet de ton dernier sex toy, Bunny Girl... Pas mal. »

« Je ne couche pas avec elle »

« Oh. C'est donc purement festif? »

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions. Je te connais Rose. Vas-y, fais toi plaisir, je t'en prie »

J'avais appuyé mon propos d'une invitation de la main.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Chez Rosalie, ça ne veut jamais dire qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est juste qu'elle aimait prendre son temps et choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question? »

« Sur quoi? »

J'étais dérouté.

« Sur la façon dont vous vous comportez l'un avec l'autre? Avec Bella j'entends, pas Bunny Girl. »

Ces propos me ramenèrent quelques années en arrière.

Alice avait connu Bella à la fac. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Elle était sympa, gentille et tolérante envers l'excentricité de ma sœur. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, comme dans une fille intelligente avec qui j'aimais bien parler. En vérité, à part mes collègues féminins et les femmes de la famille, je ne prenais pas le temps de parler à aucune femme.

Du fait de sa nouvelle relation avec ma sœur, je la voyais très souvent.

Je la trouvais jolie aussi. Très jolie. D'une beauté naturelle, aux antipodes des filles qui meublaient souvent mes nuits et mon quotidien jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Bella.

J'ai eu envie de sortir avec elle.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle venait à peine de sortir d'une relation, une certain Mike. Alice avait jeté sur moi un regard entendu lorsqu'elle fit les présentations; Il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas traiter Bella comme les filles que je fréquentais.

De toute façon, elle était bien loin de leur ressembler.

Alors que d'habitude, je trouvais toujours les mots qu'il faut, avec Bella, je perdais pied. Une fille comme elle, je n'en avais jamais rencontré.

Chaque jour je la trouvais de plus en plus attirante mais jamais une seule fois, j'eus le courage nécessaire pour l'inviter ne serait-ce à un déjeuner ou un cinéma.

Bientôt, une complicité naissante a laissé facilement place à une amitié singulièrement insolite.

Ce qui de toute évidence n'avait pas échappé à l'œil aiguisé de Rosalie.

« Rose, Bella est une amie »

« Je sais que tu as voulu sortir avec elle et par sortir, j'entends sortir, pas les baises auxquelles tu es habitué mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas osé aller plus loin, or il est évident que vous n'êtes pas _que_ des amis l'un envers l'autre.

« Tu fréquentes trop Jasper. Ou Alice. Ou les deux. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressé par Bella? »

Elle s'approcha de mon visage.

« Edward, tu n'es pas simplement qu'un ami. Tu es lié à elle. VOUS êtes liés. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais quand bous êtes dans votre monde, vous êtes... Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire sinon, tu aurais déjà protesté... Je suis même étonnée que ta sœur ne l'ait pas vu venir... »

Je la fixais, interdit.

« Juste, réponds-moi. Ok? »

Je hochais la tête, pas sûr de savoir où elle voulait en venir encore une fois. Elle menait visiblement toute cette putain de conversation.

« Qui est a été la première à le savoir et organiser une fête surprise pour ton premier poste d'avocat dans une étude? »

« Bella »

« Qui Bella a appelé pour faire les papiers de l'achat de son appartement? »

« Moi »

« Qui l'a hébergée durant les travaux? »

« Moi »

« Qui appelles-tu quand tu es trop bourré pour rentrer en taxi? »

« Bella »

« Qui prend toujours ta défense même quand tu fais les pires conneries et ce même en face de tes parents? »

« Bella. »

« Qui a passé toute la nuit auprès de Bella quand elle s'est fait opérer de l'appendicite l'an dernier? »

« Moi. »

« Qui as-tu appelé pour te débarrasser d'une Barbie qui campait devant ta porte en sa faisant passer pour l'officielle? »

« Bella. »

« Qui s'est attelé à démontrer que les trois derniers petits copains de Bella ne la méritaient pas, en leur cassant la gueule? »

« Moi. »

Elle se leva visiblement satisfaite de son interrogatoire.

« Et j'en ai plein d'autres comme ça. » asséna t-elle, me toisait avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je pourrais te donner de solides explications sur chaque question que tu as posé. Alice était en Europe lors de ma remise de diplôme et je te rappelle qu'on a passé la soirée avec l'ordi branché sur Skype pour qu'Alice puisse profiter. Je suis son avocat et aussi son ami, c'est normal qu'elle m'ait demandé de l'aide pour son appartement. Et en ce qui concerne son hébergement, tu sais bien que j'habite beaucoup plus près d'elle qu'Alice. De plus ma sœur venait d'emménager avec Jasper. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Alice ne supporte pas les hôpitaux. Tu oublies de souligner qu'elle est tout de même restée une semaine au chevet de Bella à sa sortie d'hôpital et je peux aussi ajouter le fait que... »

Rosalie se leva, peu encline à écouter le reste et m'interrompit brusquement.

« Tu n'es pas dans un tribunal, Edward. Tu es dans la sphère privée. Nous ne sommes pas tes clients. Nous sommes ta famille, tes amis. Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir tout l'attirail juridique, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es lié à elle. Et cela ne semble pas la gêner en dépit des tocards qu'elle traine à son actif. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air surpris de ce que je viens de dire, c'est que tu sembles l'avoir pris conscience. Alors: dis le lui ou tais toi. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Je commence à avoir marre... »

Je la regardais se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Et si je me plante? »

Elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

«T'es sérieux là? Cullen…Tu la fais rire et elle t'apaise. Vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre et vous êtes les seuls à vous sourire comme ça. Vous faites des blagues débiles que vous seuls comprenez. Tu es plutôt beau gosse et un excellent avocat... Et scoop, elle t'apprécie déjà à la vue des derniers propos de notre charmante conversation. Tu veux que je continue à développer ou t'as pigé, espèce de crétin! »

La porte claque de nouveau, nous faisant sursauter.

« Edward, les flics veulent te parler! Putain de bordel, tu vas me le payer! »

Debralice Morgan Cullen le retour.

« J'arrive Alice. »

Je sentais les yeux de Rosalie me suivre jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte.

°° 00 °°

Il ne manquait plus que ça: des voleurs.

La porte de mon appartement était entrouverte.

Délaissant mes chaussures sur le palier, je me faufilais à l'intérieur pour récupérer ma batte de base-ball dans le placard de l'entrée et me mis à marcher à pas de loup afin d'inspecter chaque pièce.

Je vis de la lumière dans le séjour.

Ces connards ne s'attendaient sans doute pas que je rentre plus tôt et s'étaient installés pour regarder la télé.

Putain, faudra que j'installe une alarme au plus vite.

Les mains crispées j'avançais sur le manche en bois, je cherchais le ou les intrus.

Une forme bougea dans le canapé. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma trachée.

Sur la desserte à l'entrée du séjour, j'aperçus le porte clé Tiffany's que j'avais offert à Bella lors de l'achat de son appartement.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun intrus, j'expulsais enfin tout l'air que j'avais amassé dans des poumons depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Bella? »

Une paire de jambes se détendit et j'aperçus la silhouette de son torse émerger du canapé.

« Edward? Tu es là? »

« C'est un peu chez moi je te signale. »

J'allumais la lampe et vis son visage dévasté. Sa joue était encore rouge de la claque de Riley.

Lady Gaga se mit à hurler dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

« Oui Alice »

_« Edward, Bella a disparu. Elle n'est plus dans la chambre d'ami. Oh mon dieu! Elle a coupé son téléphone et je tombe systématiquement sur son répondeur quand je sonne chez elle. Edward, j'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise! S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, ce sera de ta faute, Edward, tu m'entends?! »_

« Alice, calme-toi. Elle va bien »

Bella se leva du fauteuil.

_« Comment ça elle va bien? Tu l'as vu? Elle t'a dit quelque chose? »_

Bella secoua frénétiquement la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Alice sache qu'elle était chez moi.

« Je veux dire... Elle va _certainement_ bien. Elle n'a peut être pas envie de parler ce soir. Tu la verras demain. Ou bien laisses lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions... »

_« Edward, tu es définitivement l'être le plus froid et le plus dénué de sentiments que je connaisse. Et qui n'a visiblement encore rien pigé de la psychologie féminine. Elle est seule et triste. Merde! Et si ce n'était pas à cause de putain de bordel que t'as foutu chez moi, je te jure qu'à l'heure qu'il ait, le taxi que j'aurais pris pour aller voir mon amie serait en train de me déposer devant son putain d'immeuble! Alors j'exige que tu ailles la voir sur le champ! Elle t'ouvrira la porte à toi. »_

« Bon, ok. Ok. Je vais passer la voir. Ça te va? Je t'appelle si quoique ce soit cloche. »

Rassurée, Bella se mit sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sous elle.

_« Promis? »_

« Juré »

_« Merci... Oh, Edward? »_

« Quoi? »

_« J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »_

« Comme tu voudras Alice. Bonne nuit. »

J'éteignais mon portable et m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit. »

Son sourire était timide. Son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges visiblement suite à une bonne série de larmes.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est après moi qu'elle en a »

« Elle finira par se calmer. Au pire, tu la laisses jouer avec ta carte bancaire. Elle adore ça. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Rose »

Nous rîmes.

Je vis posé à côté d'elle la couronne de la bonne fée Glinda.

« Je peux partir si tu veux. Il y a encore des taxis à cette heure. »

« Non, non. Reste. »

J'avais posé ma main sur la sienne, pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Elle glissa à mes côtés et souleva une mèche de cheveux.

« Oh, Edward... Ça doit faire un mal de chien? »

« Non, c'est bon. C'est juste gonflé. »

Je fermais les yeux lorsque sa paume me caressa la joue.

« Je suis désolée »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ce fils de pute a osé lever la main sur toi. »

Ma voix grondait de colère.

Le dos de mes doigts glissa sur sa pommette, essuyant la larme par la même occasion.

« Ne pleures pas, s'il te plaît, j'aime pas ».

J'avais à peine soufflé mes mots.

Dans ma tête raisonnaient les paroles de Rosalie.

« Bella, je te demande pardon. Tout...ça, c'est de ma faute. »

« Chhhh.»

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« Je ne veux plus en parler. »

Sa tête se nicha au creux de mon épaule et se sentis sa poitrine se soulever en rythme.

« Bella... Tu pleures? »

Ses mots me parvinrent étouffés.

« Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer... J'essaie juste...de m'empêcher de hurler. »

Je passais ma main dans sa chevelure brune.

« Parfois, il est bon de hurler »

Elle secoua la tête et prit de longues et profondes respirations.

Ce fut finalement par les sanglots qu'elle se délivra.

« Je suis...foutrement... en colère...Cullen... Salement... En colère... Et j'ai atrocement mal... »

Parler lui était difficile face à la rafales de sanglots qui s'échappaient d'elle.

Respirer pour moi était devenu pénible. La regarder souffrir aussi. Je me claquais mentalement en me traitant de sale con.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella »

Elle s'accrocha à ma veste, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber... Ou de me jeter contre le mur de colère.

« Je sais... Je ne…t'en veux pas... Je ne peux pas...Mais je suis en colère...Salement en colère... »

Lorsque je sentis que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena à la chambre d'ami. Celle qui fut la sienne durant trois mois de travaux.

Je l'installai sur le lit, sa main agrippant mon bras.

Ma veste atterrit par terre. Je desserrais le nœud de ma cravate et me glissa auprès d'elle.

Elle pleura toute la nuit.

Une putain de longue nuit d'Halloween.

**Voilà pour la première partie. Comme j'ai classé cette fic rated M, cela veut dire que le lemon est dans la deuxième partie.**

**Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: une review! Enfin, plein!**

**Bisous à toutes. Je vous adore toujours autant.**

**Death In Vegas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les amis**

**En premier lieu, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews: romeila, Lamue-12, Alexise-me et sandmabe. J'ai été ravie de voir que cette première partie vous a plu. J'espère que le final vous plaira autant.**

**Je remercie les mises en alertes et les favoris...**

**Je dédie bien évidemment cette histoire à Eneelamia et j'embrasse les autres très fort.**

**Initialement, je n'avais pas prévu de suite mais mon imagination étant telle que je me suis laissée emportée par d'autres idées en rapport sur ce thème des fêtes. Peut être un outtake, ou un autre chapitre exceptionnel, qui sait?**

**Ah j'oubliais: Stephenie détient des droits d'auteurs sur ces personnages ainsi que la saga Twilight mais cette histoire est la mienne.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Deuxième partie:**

…**..Au Nouvel An.**

Assis sur mon lit, je réfléchissais en regardant intensément le costume posé à côté de moi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je calculais qu'il était encore temps pour moi de les rejoindre.

Bella était partie et je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à il y a deux semaines alors que Rosalie m'enlevant les résidus de fils de mon arcade après trois rendez vous manqués, me glissa que Bella sera là au Réveillon du Nouvel. Je l'évitais sciemment comme un sale gosse. Pas Bella, Rosalie. Elle jubilais silencieusement de me voir cogiter.

A Thanksgiving, chez mes parents, elle nous fit un chapitre de nouvelles de Bella à Forks. Par respect pour ma mère, j'ai du faire un énorme travail sur moi pour ne pas me laisser aller à mon envie de mettre sa tête dans l'énorme bestiole qui nous servait de repas.

Et à Noël, elle trouva super marrant de faire Skype avec elle. Et nous en arrière plan. Je l'écoutais parler avec tout le monde alors que nous nous jetions de timides regards ponctués de sourires.

J'admettais que Rosalie avait raison: Bella et moi étions liés et contre toute attente, ma sœur semblait à milles lieux de ma nouvelle tourmente.

Alice avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que d'ordinaire à me parler de nouveau. De fait, elle ruminait encore son Halloween Gate. Son silence culpabilisant m'a valut le modeste achat de: deux sacs, trois paires de chaussures, un manteau et une séance intégrale dans le spa dernière tendance de je ne sais quel foutu magazine de mode. Sans compter le mobilier qu'elle tenait à remplacer lors de cette affreuse soirée d'Halloween. Canapé, lit et table basse... Mais j'étais en vacances: le silence d'Alice n'a pas de prix pour moi.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et saisissais la boite grise rectangulaire ornée d'un nœud rouge vif siglé Tiffany's, dernier achat de Noël. J'ai aisément imaginé son fin poignet scellé de ce superbe bijou. J'imaginais parfois qu'elle était contente et jouait avec les amulettes de son bracelet. Je les avais personnellement choisis un à un, sous les yeux envieux et énamourée de la vendeuse. Je ne regardais plus de filles depuis que Rosalie m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux.

Mais la plupart du temps, dans mon scénario, elle finissait aussi par me le jeter à la figure.

Je remis la boite à sa place, au fond du tiroir.

J'errais dans mon appartement jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui dominait tout le quartier.

La vue depuis le dernier étage avait considérablement pesé dans la balance lors de son acquisition.

A mes pieds, le quartier était illuminé et entre les maisons, on voyait parfois les étincelles des feux d'artifices, annonciatrice de la fin imminente de cette année. Dans moins de deux heures, nous allions basculer vers un autre cycle.

Je sélectionnais des musiques sur internet.

Je trainais.

J'hésitais.

Et me jetais sur le pantalon pour l'enfiler comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je devais la voir.

J'avais besoin de la voir.

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit à peine la chemise enfilée.

_A cette heure?_

Je glissais dans mon pantalon et le ferma en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Mon diaphragme se contracta lorsque l'œilleton dévoila l'identité de mon visiteur surprise.

Je fis grincer la porte en l'ouvrant un peu trop vite à mon goût.

« Bonsoir. »

Bella me sourit, emmitouflée jusqu'aux oreilles d'un manteau noir.

« Bonsoir »

« Tu n'es pas chez Rosalie? » dis-je.

Elle baissa un peu son regard avant de parler, m'offrant un sourire timide en ajustant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je suis arrivée hier soir tard et j'ai très peu dormi. J'ai voulu faire une sieste en oubliant de mettre mon réveil. Foutu décalage horaire »

Je me rappelais qu'elle avait passé ses fêtes de Noël en famille. Moi, j'étais resté avec ma famille à New York. Aucun de nous n'a contacté l'autre. Je savais que j'allais la revoir, malgré ce silence. Elle aimait son travail et la vie new yorkaise. Elle avait juste besoin de temps. Et moi, ce temps, je m'employais à rassembler les miettes de courage qui me restaient pour m'excuser et lui parler. C'était inédit pour moi de ressentir de l'appréhension mais étrangement, je me sentais bien.

Mais je fus étonnée que nos retrouvailles se fassent à mon palier.

Je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer.

« Comment tu savais que j'étais chez moi? »

Elle passa devant moi et j'eus le temps de la voir ôter son manteau et apparaître dos à moi dans une superbe robe noire qui ceignait parfaitement ses hanches avec un ruban de soie juste en dessous de la poitrine, ses magnifiques cheveux ondulant jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Merde,

« J'ai appelé Rosalie pour la prévenir de mon retard. Elle m'a demandé de passer te voir car toi non plus tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. »

Rosalie devait jubiler de la savoir ici, j'en étais certain.

« Je ne suis pas encore préparé. J'avais un truc... à régler... avec un dossier »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais raconté cette connerie. Ni pourquoi je m'étais mis à bafouiller.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que c'était à cause d'elle que je n'ai pensé à ne pas y aller. J'avais la trouille maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle me plaisait. Non, elle ne me plaisait pas. Je la désirais.

« Edward, franchement, au Réveillon du nouvel an? » me reprocha t-elle.

Je haussais penaud, les épaules.

Je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer davantage dans ma connerie et entreprit de fermer les boutons de ma chemise plus correctement.

Une sonnerie retentit dans son sac et elle se mit à farfouiller dedans avant de prendre le temps de le lire attentivement.

« Merde. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Changement de programme. Rosalie voudrait qu'on la rejoigne à Times Square »

Elle tapait une réponse tout en me parlant.

« Quoi?

C'était quoi ce délire?

« Oui, j'hallucine moi aussi. La moitié de l'état doit être réunis là bas et elle veut qu'on se retrouve près d'un bar qui doit être bondé lui aussi. Dans moins de deux heures du décompte, c'est de la pure folie. »

De nouveau une sonnerie. Le message était visiblement plus long à lire

« Emmett et Alice se sont mis en tête d'aller regarder la descente de la boule géante. Avec une bouteille de champagne. Rose et Jasper les suis que parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à les en empêcher. »

Je m'assis lourdement sur le lit, habillé et prêt à partir.

« Ils font chier! L'an dernier, c'était Rose qui était montée sur le toit de l'immeuble pour regarder les étoiles sans le dire à personne et on l'a retrouvé recroquevillée sur le canapé après deux heures à sillonner le quartier sous un froid de gueux tout ça pour la retrouver, tu t'en souviens? »

Bella éclata de rire, dissipant l'agacement qui m'avait pris.

« C'était une sacré ballade, je l'avoue! »

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

« Quoi? »

« C'est toi, ça. Moi, je me rappelle de mes orteils gelés et toi, tu as aimé la ballade. »

Elle rougit.

« Heu...Bon, alors, on fait quoi? »

Je n'avais pas envie de faire les nounous. Rose et Jasper devraient pouvoir se débrouiller sans nous. De plus, Rosalie savait que Bella se trouvait avec moi. Si elle avait vraiment eu besoin de renfort, elle aura appelé de nouveau. Et cela ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses au souvenir des glaçons qui m'avaient servis d'orteils l'an dernier. Bella ne semblait visiblement pas emballée à l'idée d'un raid de sauvetage en pleine foule.

« T'as mangé? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Je meurs de faim. Viens »

**°° 00 °°**

« Bon, pas de bêtises les bambinos. Il y a du champagne au frais et des petites douceurs. Enfin, si vous avez le temps de goûter à celles-ci… »

Aro Volturi faisait traîner volontairement sa voix d'italien émigré, histoire de rouler des mécaniques devant Bella et laissa tomber dans ma main un trousseau de clés.

« Aro... » le morigénais-je, gêné de son attitude peu discrète.

J'avais envie de rester avec Bella et le prétexte de la pizza me vint tout à coup lorsque je me rappelais de sa terrasse d'Aro au dessus de sa pizzéria.

« Bon, je file, j'ai des clients qui m'attendent. On se voit l'année prochaine, Edward? »

Il crut de bon goût de me dire cela en soulevant de façon suggestive ses gros sourcils broussailleux.

Bella baissa la tête les joues roses et laissa échapper un gloussement lorsque nous fûmes seuls.

« Il est vraiment ...bizarre »

« Hé, ne dis pas de mal du gars qui fait les meilleures pizzas de New York, s'il te plaît. » la grondais-je gentiment.

« C'est vrai que ses pizzas sont excellentes. Promis je ne me moquerais plus de lui...N'empêche, il est bizarre... »

« Oui, un peu. »

Je passais devant et gravit les escaliers à pic qui menaient sur le sommet du bâtiment.

Les clés cliquetaient et je reconnus celle qui me permit de déverrouiller le cadenas qui celait la trappe.

Il faisait noir là dedans.

« Attends moi une minutes j'allume la pièce d'abord »

« Ne tardes pas... »

Une fois la pièce doucement éclairée, je revins la chercher.

« Tu veux toujours venir? »

Ses yeux me scrutaient curieusement.

« C'est une demande? »

Elle devait avoir perçu un changement.

Je m'approchais d'elle, tentant de déchiffrer son expression.

Curiosité.

Crainte.

Timidité.

Attirance.

Ma main prit lentement la sienne mêlant ses doigts aux miens.

Elle resserra la prise.

« J'ai envie de passer à la nouvelle année avec toi. »

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux, rougissante.

« Moi aussi »

Je la guidais jusqu'en haut.

La terrasse d' Aro était pour moitié couverte. A l'intérieur, il y avait un salon installé autour d'un immense poêle suspendu. Un des convertibles était ouvert et se trouvait face à un téléviseur. Il était recouvert de coussins et d'un plaid épais.

Un petit jardin extérieur était illuminé de petites ampoules.

Aro n'avait pas lésiné sur les décorations de Noël visiblement. Il y avait un sapin de taille moyenne simplement décoré, des pampilles un peu partout où il y avait de la place pour les accrocher. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Bella, fut le jardin extérieur qui était recouvert d'un fin linceul de neige.

« La vue est époustouflante ! Cet endroit est incroyable. »

Je me glissais à ses côtés en silence.

« Alors c'est ça ton secret? »

Je la regardais, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Quel secret? »

« Pour faire craquer les filles... Je veux dire, cet endroit est incroyable et Aro semblait... »

« Surpris… Aro était surpris parce que depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est la première fois qu'il me voit accompagné. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je lui demande de me prêter sa terrasse. »

Ce fut à son tour de m'observer, interdite.

« Oh...Je suis...Désolée. »

Je souris.

« Pas de mal. »

Elle continuait de me fixer.

« Quoi, tu as l'air surprise? »

« Je le suis. Agréablement. »

Elle tourna de nouveau le regard vers les lumières de la ville. Le décompte des dernières minutes de l'année arrivait à grand pas.

« Tu crois que c'est possible d'aller sur le balcon? »

« Bien sûr… Tiens, tu auras moins froid comme ça » dis-je en posant un plaid sur ses épaules.

« Merci »

Je la regardais s'aventurer sur la terrasse, tournant sur elle même la tête levée vers le ciel pour accueillir les petits flocons de neige sur son visage.

Elle ne vit même pas les explosions des feux d'artifice qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel enneigé.

Je la rejoignis, la trouille au ventre.

« Hé. »

Ses yeux avaient une teinte lumineuse que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Ou alors je n'avais jamais porté attention avant ce soir.

Avant ce soir, je n'avais pas pris conscience de ce léger sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage.

Je n'avais pas porté attention à se peau diaphane qui s'étendait le long de son cou.

Ni de ces toutes petites fossettes qui marquaient ses joues d'un léger creux.

« Regarde par là » réussis-je à dire à peu près normalement.

Elle tourna la tête et s'accouda à la balustrade pour admirer le spectacle de ces étoiles éphémères.

Je ne vis aucune lumière.

Juste elle sous mes yeux.

« C'est magnifique! »

« Oui. »

Lorsque le dernier feu mourut dans le ciel, elle me regarda.

« Tu vas attraper froid. Viens là « dit-elle en ouvrant le plaid pour m'envelopper.

Une douce chaleur se diffusa à l'intérieur du cocon.

« Bonne année, Edward. »

« Bonne année, Bella. »

Je me baissais vers elle.

Je caressais son nez du mien, guettant un signe d'assentiment de sa part.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, collant son corps au mien.

Je la sentis frissonner mais je n'étais pas certain que cela fut à cause du froid.

Je fermais les yeux en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient froides mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'arrêta.

Le goût des lèvres de Bella avait provoqué en moi de nombreux fantasmes. Je les avais imaginées sucrées et chaudes. Jamais froides. J'étais définitivement conquis par leur douce fraicheur.

Ma langue caressa ses lippes et plongea dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle m'en donna l'accès. Je la goûtais enfin. Le nœud de mon ventre se détendit et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle réussit à mordiller une lèvre avant de replonger en moi avec délice en laissant échapper un râle.

C'était foutrement sexy.

Mes sens s'éveillaient l'un après l'autre au contact de ce baiser.

Lorsqu'elle me lâcha pour reprendre sa respiration, je laissais échapper un gémissement.

Nous nous regardions de nouveau.

Ses joues étaient colorées, sa bouche entrouverte, dans une expression d'alanguissement totalement érotique.

Je fus surpris lorsqu'à son tour, elle posa sa bouche sur moi.

Son baiser était enfiévré, passionné. Je la rejoignis dans sa liesse et nous amenant un pas après l'autre doucement à l'intérieur de la terrasse couverte abandonnant le plaid sur le sol.

Mes mains migrèrent vers sa nuque, mes doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure de soie. Un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était agrippée à mon torse, ses mains passant en dessous de ma veste.

Avec douleur, je m'efforçais à lui parler.

« Rentrons chez moi. »

Je n'avais pas envie que notre première fois se déroule sur un bord de canapé. Bella n'était pas une fille « à canapé ».

« Non. On est bien ici»

Sa voix était rauque mais déterminée.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse, les fit remonter le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à mes épaules pour faire tomber ma veste.

Je nous guidais jusqu'au convertible, les mains pressées sur ses hanches.

Du dos de la main, je dégageais sa nuque et l'embrassais juste au dessus de la clavicule, frottant l'arête de mon nez en remontant jusque derrière son oreille.

Son odeur était plus concentrée à cet endroit. Mélange subtil de fleur, de sa peau de lait et du shampoing à la fraise qu'elle utilisait depuis que je la connaissais, avant d'y déposer mes lèvres par petites touches.

Sa respiration, je le sentais, s'était accélérée et lorsque je passais le bout de la langue derrière son lobe, le gémissement qu'elle fit fut le plus merveilleux son au monde.

Sans pouvoir décoller mes lèvres de sa peau, je nous allongeais sur le convertible en balayant tous les coussins superflus et me calais au chaud entre ses jambes.

Je pris un temps pour la regarder, gravant chaque détail dans ma mémoire.

Ses yeux brillants de désir, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées par nos baisers, le sourire qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche, ses cheveux éparpillées sur le couvre lit.

Je taquinais son cou du bout du nez laissant ensuite ma bouche papillonner le long de sa clavicule.

Elle se cambra, mon autre main accompagnait son mouvement de son buste jusque sous les plis de son genou.

Grave erreur, ou presque de ma part, car ainsi, mon sexe dur se pressait contre son pubis, intensifiant le désir qui me consumait à présent.

Nous lâchâmes un soupir d'extase en même temps.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent mon buste et lentement, défirent un à un les boutons de ma chemise. L'une des miennes remontait sa jambe, passant sous les plis de sa robe pour aller se nicher derrière sa cuisse.

« Bella...Tu...J'ai... »

Elle remonta l'une de ses jambes et fit un léger mouvement de bassin. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon vêtement elle le savait et en jouait.

« Edward Cullen qui bafouille... Une première... »

Bella me raillait. J'aimais beaucoup ça.

« Si tu m'accordes cette nuit, j'en voudrais plus »

Ma phrase se termina sur un baiser déposé au creux de son cou.

« Plus comme dans une sex friend? »

Elle ne semblait pas offusquée et pourtant sa réponse me peinât.

Je la fixais pour qu'elle comprenne le sérieux de ma demande. Je n'étais plus le sérial fucker comme aimait m'appeler Alice. Je n'avais plus vu de filles depuis ma dernière conversation avec Rose, d'où sa ténacité à vouloir me rencontrer sous des prétexte débiles comme consulter ma cicatrice. Même Emmett me trouvait changé ces derniers temps.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'une sex friend. Je veux dire plus comme dans _toutes_ tes autres nuits... Et tes jours aussi. Avec toi… Rien que toi. »

Elle me fixe un instant.

« Edward... »

« C'est une promesse, Bella et une demande aussi… J'en ai envie depuis... Je crois depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le dire avant… S'il te plaît, réponds quelque chose car ton silence me tue »

Un sourire s'étala lentement sur son visage.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre ces mots de ta bouche un jour. Cela me semble tellement irréel.»

Je l'embrassais avec ferveur avant de lui répondre au creux de l'oreille.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette tout le temps que j'ai perdu à te chercher sans le savoir… Je t'en prie, dis oui. Je sais que tu le veux. Je le sens… »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement avant de souffler un « oui ».

La tension que j'avais contenu depuis des mois s'évapora et me rendit plus audacieux.

Je tendis ses bras au dessus d'elle et descendit lentement sa fermeture éclair de sa robe.

Ma bouche se posa sur l'épaule dénudée puis sur l'autre.

Une fois descendu à ses pieds, le vêtement fut jeté négligemment sur le sol.

J'admirais la douce pâleur de sa peau en passant la main sur ses flancs puis caressant le léger renflement de son ventre pour aller se perdre entres ses seins.

Ses mains ayant défaits mon pantalon plongèrent pour me saisir par les fesses en dessous de mon boxer.

Ses hanches se mouvaient tout contre mon pubis, m'arrachant un gémissement incontrôlable.

Nos respirations erratiques étaient les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre.

J'aspirais un de ses tétons roses et taquinait l'autre entre mon pouce et l'index, la faisant miauler comme une chatte.

Je vénérais ainsi sa poitrine un moment, me délectant d'entendre mon prénom murmuré dans des râles mêlés de gémissements, avant de faire migrer ma bouche plus bas sur son corps, déposant des baisers là où je n'étais pas encore passé.

Dans le creux de la vallée de ses seins, léchant du bout de la langue son sternum avant de contourner son nombril, mordillant ses flancs, les mains accrochées à sa poitrine qu'elle avait bombé sous l'effet de mes caresses.

Bella avait les yeux clos les lèvres entrouvertes et les mains au dessus de sa tête dans une parfaite posture, offerte à moi, rien qu'à moi dans une pose atrocement langoureuse et érotique.

Mes dents accrochèrent le bord dentelé de sa petite culotte et fit claquer l'élastique contre sa peau.

« Hé, c'est l'une de mes préférée, fais gaffe. »

Elle arborait un sourire espiègle, appuyée sur ses coudes en arrière, des mèches de cheveux barrant son visage de manière sexy.

« Alors il faut l'enlever pour ne pas l'abimer... »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, les joues rougies par sa nouvelle audace et souleva ses hanches. Mes mains crochetèrent le bas de son vêtement frôlant ses lèvres intimes déjà humides et tira en parsemant de baisers sa hanche, laissant ma langue parcourir la courbe de son os jusqu'au dessus de son pubis.

« Ooooh Edward... »

Sa voix me faisait bander comme un fou. Encore un son comme celui là et j'étais presque certain de partir dans mon boxer comme un lycéen.

Une fois le sous vêtement jeté quelque part dans la pièce, je me repositionnais au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser en pressant ma queue tendue sur son pubis dénudé.

« Bella... »

La pression me soulageait un peu mais je me retenais encore de ne pas la prendre comme un sauvage.

Pas ce soir.

J'avais envie de prendre mon temps, de savourer chaque instant intensément. Mon cœur battait à rompre les côtes et cela n'était pas simplement du au plaisir qui avait pris possession de mon corps.

J'étais déjà fou de cette fille, j'en ai eu la certitude à l'instant où elle avait franchit le seuil de chez moi ce soir. Si j'étais un peu plus honnête avec moi même, je dirais que j'étais déjà fou d'elle dès notre rencontre mais j'étais aussi trop crétin pour m'en rendre compte et l'admettre. Bella coupa court à mes tergiversations intérieures lorsqu'elle me prit à pleine bouche pour sucer ma langue langoureusement.

Je rompis le baiser en premier, le souffle court et redescendis le long de son corps, me glissant lentement entre ses cuisses.

Elle se releva sur les coudes et ses yeux brillant de désir suivirent chacun de mes gestes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je vrillais mon regard au sien lorsque du bout de ma langue, je caressais l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'au creux proche de son intimité.

« Edward, tu n'es pas obligé...Aaaaah »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que je fis glisser ma langue le long de sa fente humide jusqu'à son bourgeon.

Ma langue s'enroula lentement autour de lui, faisant de légers cercles pour l'éveiller.

« Ooohhh... oui... »

Je me mis à fredonner une mélodie dans ma tête pour ne pas être déconcentré par ses gémissements et enfonçais ma langue dans ses plis, suçant le jus de son excitation. Je me mis à lui faire l'amour avec ma langue puis suçota son bourgeon comme un bonbon entre mes lèvres avant de rependre mes pénétrations de plus en plus profondes en elle.

Je dus la retenir sur le lit avec mon bras lorsque je le pénétrais d'un doigt puis d'un autre puis d'enfoncer de nouveau ma langue tandis que de l'autre bras, je pliais sa jambe au niveau de son genou pour m'offrir un autre angle.

« Oh...Ne t'arrête pas je t'en prie... » me supplia t-elle.

_Comme si j'en aurais été capable._

Je sentais ses murs intimes palpiter et retirais mes doigts pour y placer de nouveau ma langue. Je voulais sentir atteindre sa jouissance avec ma bouche et priais pour ne pas venir dans mon pantalon tellement j'étais excité.

Bella s'agrippa à ma tignasse et commencer à imposer un rythme, impatiente qu'elle était. Mes lèvres posées sur son bouton, je tendis les bras pour flatter de nouveau sa magnifique poitrine, pinçant entre mes doigts ses tétons excité. Puis enfin, elle se libéra sur ma langue en spasmes en hurlant mon prénom. Je faillais venir avec elle tant j'ai ressenti la puissance de son orgasme. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau diaphane et sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement...

Elle se blottit contre moi, bras replié sur sa poitrine, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je nous enroulais dans le plaid et ôtât mon pantalon, devenu abominablement trop étroit pour moi.

Elle rapprocha nos corps, ses bras enroulés autour de mon torse, bouche posée sur la mienne. Ses mains glissèrent dans l'échancrure de mon boxer afin de saisir mes fesses en pressant son ventre contre ma douloureuse érection.

« Hé, c'est mon caleçon préféré. Fais gaffe » lui soufflai-je contre sa joue.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, son visage dans une expression post-orgasmique.

« Alors il va falloir l'enlever... pour ne pas l'abîmer » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de m'embrasser en baissant mon caleçon, les mains crochetées vers l'avant. Je m'entendis gronder de plaisir à la sensation de ses doigts frôlant ma queue.

Je chopais un préservatif de mon porte feuille et déchira l'emballage d'un crochet de dent.

Bella m'aida à dérouler le latex, ses doigts entremêlés au miens autour de mon pénis, m'arrachant un sifflement.

« Hum...J'aime te toucher encore... » dit-elle en me caressant lentement de haut en bas à pleine mains.

« Tss tss... Je n'ai pas envie de venir dans entre tes doigt, aussi tentante que soit l'idée. » dis-je ne dégageant délicatement ses mains autour de ma virilité.

« On pourra recommencer... »plaida t-elle.

« Plus tard... Là, j'ai surtout envie de venir... Si possible en toi... Et avec toi... » Dis-je en plongeant sur sa bouche comme un affamé.

« Prétentieux » souffla t-elle en souriant contre mes lèvres.

Je relevais mon buste et m'ajustais à son entrée.

« Non…Impatient… » dis-je en la pénétrant.

Nous soupirâmes en même temps, surpris par cette nouvelle sensation.

Je mis un temps avant d'entreprendre de légers mouvements de va et vient au cœur de son antre, lentement, fermement et profondément.

« Hum… Oh, tu es tellement serrée… C'est si bon... »

Je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir tenir tant mon excitation était à son comble. Bella accompagnait mes coups de hanches ses mains posées sur mes fesses et me griffant légèrement. Elle s'était nichée au creux de mon épaule. Je tournais ma tête afin de capturer ses lèvres, mes hanches prenant de plus en plus d'amplitude.

« Oooh…Oui…Oui... Encore… » fit-elle lorsqu'elle rompit notre baiser, à bout de souffle.

J'entendais sa respiration se hacher, s'entrecouper; je l'accompagnais moi aussi, emplissant la pièce de nos gémissements.

Ma queue sortie entièrement puis la remplit d'une seule traite avant de reprendre sa cadence. Elle bondit entre mes bras, s'accrochant à chaque partie de mon corps qu'elle pouvait: mes épaules, mon torse, ma tignasse rousse... Je la regardais prendre du plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nos corps se couvraient d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque pénétration, sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus et moi-même je commençais à ressentir des spasmes au tréfonds de ma virilité.

« Oui…Je vais... Je vais… Ouiii… » bafouilla t-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Elle y était. Et moi je n'étais pas loin derrière elle mais je rassemblais les dernières miettes de volonté en moi pour me retenir encore un peu car je voulais la regarder atteindre son paroxysme.

« Laisse-toi aller, Bella. Jouis pour moi... » murmurais-je à ses oreilles.

Elle prit une grande respiration et puis son corps se relâcha, submergé par son orgasme, emportant le mien avec elle.

Mon être était parcourus par des milliers de frissons et je pris conscience que jamais auparavant j'avais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense.

Elle me regardait de ses yeux brillants et me souriait en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Je n'étais pas essoufflé mais je sentais mon cœur battre à une effroyable vitesse dans ma poitrine. J'avais chaud mais aucune envie de me détacher d'elle. Notre connexion perdurait alors même que les effets de notre orgasme s'en allaient progressivement.

Nous nous caressions, allongés côte à côté.

« Wow… » fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. Pareil » dis-je essoufflé.

Je traçais les contours de son visage avec mes doigts, laissant la pulpe de mon pouce effleurer ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« A quoi tu penses ? » fit-elle l'instant d'après.

_A l'envie de te demander d'emménager avec moi, de t'épouser et de te faire plein d'enfants qui auront tous tes yeux et ton sourire. De préférence dans cet ordre._

A la place de mes pensées, je choisis de lui répondre simplement « A toi »

« Et?... »

Je lui souris et me levais.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi...Attend une minute, je reviens. » lui dis-je en me levant.

Je trottinais nu jusqu'à l'entrée et récupérais la boite grise que j'avais eu le temps de planquer dans la poche intérieure de ma veste avant de sortir.

Je frissonnais de froid et me hâtais de retrouver le chaud et douillet cocon sous le plaid avec Bella nue elle aussi.

« Joyeux Noël, Bella. »

Surprise, elle saisit la boite et la souleva lentement.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet-charm et elle me regarda de nouveau avec émotion.

« Edward...C'est..Wow, c'est magnifique... Merci » dit-elle.

« Donne moi, je vais te le mettre »

Elle souleva le poignet à hauteur de ses yeux et commença à jouer avec les amulettes, comme je l'avais imaginé.

« Merci... Je me sens bête, je n'ai rien à t'offrir... Enfin si mais ton cadeau est resté chez moi... »

Je lui coupais la parole par un long et doux baiser.

« Stop, Bella...Le cadeau peut attendre. Ce qui compte, c'est... » dis-je en mordillant son cou laissant ma phrase en suspens.

« C'est quoi...Edward... » lâcha t-elle entre deux souffles.

« C'est nous. »

J'enroulais ma langue autour d'un téton, la faisant soupirer.

« Nous, maintenant. »

Je fis de même avec l'autre téton.

« Et pour les autres nuits... »

Je frottais mon visage sur sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre, mes mains descendirent vers ses hanches puis derrière ses fesses.

« Et les autres jours... »

Je me hissais jusqu'à son buste, m'ajustant là entre ses jambes en pressant ma queue réveillée contre son intimité et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime, Bella... »

**Voilà pour cette deuxième partie qui sonne aussi le gals de cette histoire très brièvement écrite.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je vous embrasse fort.**

**Dernière chose avant de vous laisser: je me suis inscrite sur un autre site de fanfiction: Damn Addict Lemon, que certaines d'entre vous doivent connaître. Je pense publier sur ce site et peut être continuer sur FF.**

**Enfin, je verrais bien. C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire mais ce n'est plus une priorité pour moi. Mes enfants, ma famille, mon Ed domestique et pleins d'autres choses comptent plus pour moi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de m'en rendre compte mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas? **

**Ceci étant dit, cela me fera plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles sur FF, en reviews ou en PM.**

**Je vous embrasse tendrement.**

**Vous êtes toujours les meilleures.**

**Death in Vegas**


End file.
